


Petit Lion

by DarkWolf3030



Series: Life As We Know Hamilton AU [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolf3030/pseuds/DarkWolf3030
Summary: What Laf and Herc were doing during the phone calls in 'Home For The Holidays'





	Petit Lion

Call one

I loved the needy whine that came for Lafayette's throat when I sucked a hickey on his inner thigh. He was breathless. His chest pushed up with a want of breath as he wiggled under my hands. 

“mon amour,” he panted out. “Please stop the teasing.”

“I'm sure you would like that.” I moved my thumb in soft circles over the hickey. I kissed my way up his chest and continued moving my hand over his thigh. He whimpered trying to get my hand closer to his erection. 

I nipped his skin under his ear with a slight chuckle. “So needy.” I moved my hand from his thigh and gripped him softly, stroking him at a slow pace. I watched him come undone and loving every second. 

“Hercules,” he moaned arching his back up. “Satisfaire.” his French was slipping in the best way. I leaned down to mouth at his neck. He moved his head to the side to give me more room and for this, i speed up. We were interrupted by a buzzing and ringtone from the side table. 

Laf groaned in displacer when I stopped. “Who is it,” he asked with a breathy pant.

I looked over and read the screen ‘petit lion’ and a picture of Alex during finals week two years ago was lighting up the otherwise dark room. 

“It's Alex.” He made a series of high pitch noises and finished with a curse.

“I should take that,” he told me. I handed him the phone. He set it to the speaker and laid it on his bare chest. “Mon Ami, it is very early.” I snorted at how he made it sound like he was asleep. I still muttered in agreement when I saw the clock on 4 o'clock. “What is wrong?”

“I talked to Angelica and now I have to talk to you about this,” he said taking a breather. “Do you think I'm rushing into this?”

“You have to more specific,” I said into the phone leaning my forehead against my husband's chest. “You rush into a lot of things.”

“Mon amour, I think he's talking about the John thing.” 

“Oh. That thing. What did Angelica say about it?”

“To stop being stupid,” he told us. “That I'm getting cold feet and that he loves me.”

“All true things,” Laf agreed. 

“It's not like John will turn you down Alex. The kid's head over heels for you. I swear it took me three hours to get him to shut up about you when he first met you. Then I couldn't sleep for a week when you guys stayed up texting.”

“Hard times indeed,” laf laughed. “Alex too wouldn't stop his chatter.”

“Being roommates with you love sick puppies were difficult and now it's time for you to Eliza up and tell him how you feel.”

“Later,” he responded after a moment. “I will later. I want to see how this will all go.”

“Did I just here Alexander Hamilton says he is going to wait for it,”I laugh laf covered his mouth to hide his smile. 

“It is odd,” laf chuckled. “You sound like Aaron.”

“Maybe the man is onto something. He did win over Theo didn't he?”

“Whatever you do Alex,” I said. “Don't blow this. If you hurt John I will hurt you.”

“If I hurt john I'll probably do the job for you. I need to go. Before John wakes up. I'll talk to you later.”

“jusqu'à plus tard,” laf hit the end call button with such force it went tumbling off the bed. He flipped me over. The gleam in his eye and the rough pull of his hands pulling off my pants caused me to whimper.

“Non. none of that. I am done being patient.” To prove his point he bit my neck palming me through my boxers. I swear this man would never learn patience.

Call two

“Hercules,” laf purred from behind where I was on the couch. He leaned over the side to stare at the sketch I was doing for a dress a woman was ordering. His hands slid down to his chest.

“Yes, Laf?” I tipped my head back so I could see his face, he was looking down to see mine. 

“Can't you take a quick break.”

“Breaks are never quick with you.”

“I promise this one will be.” Before I could respond my paper and pencil were already tossed aside. I allowed him to straddle my hips. He rocked into me, one hand on my hip the other on the back of my head. I kept both hands on his hips to grind into him. He moaned into my mouth and pulled away to bury his face in my shoulder. We both stopped when the phone in his pocket rang. Laf cursed several words in French as he read the id. 

“I'm going to make dinner,” I told him wiggling out from under him. He pouted curling up in the blanket I had been using and took the call.

“Mon ami,” He answered turning the on speaker so I could hear. “how was the surprise date-”

“I lost it,” Alex responded with urgency.

“Lost what?”

“You know what I lost. There was a storm and I dropped it and fuck. Fuck.”

“Calm down.”

“No I had one damn job and I screwed that up Laf! What the actual fuck was I thinking if I can't handle one simple job then I can't-”

“I love you Alex so I'm going to cut you off here. You are an idiot. I told you, he told you, the sisters told you that he loves you, no? Ring or not that boy will marry you even if you are a wreck.”

“But-”

“Alex talk to him.”

“I-”

“I swear. I will drive up there and hit you, Hamilton,”I yelled from the kitchen. “Listen to the Frenchman.”

“Yes, yes listen to the Frenchman. I know best.”

“I can't stand you two.”

“We love you as a well petit lion.”

“I don't know what to do,” he groaned. “Help me!”

“We can't help you do something that you have to do,” I shot back. “This is your thing. We aren't the ones that want to marry John.”

“I wouldn't mind marrying John.”

“Be quiet laf,” Alex and I said together. The Frenchman mumbled something under his breath.

“I need-”

“Alex for your own good I'm hanging up.” I crossed the room in three strides just long enough for him to get out one last sentence.

“No don't you dare hang up on me Hercules!”

“Bye Alex,” click.

I set the phone aside. I looked back at laf who was still pouting. I laughed. “Quickly,”I told him, he beamed back.

**Author's Note:**

> ay, first work of the new series that makes it a series!!!!!


End file.
